To be the best: A pokemon Journey
by Megamonky
Summary: Pud, Luna and Sasha, are three new pokemon trainers from Pallet town who are finally able to start their pokemon journeys. They all aim to be the very best pokemon trainers ever, but it's a long road ahead and they'll all have to put in a lot of work to accomplish it, especially considering the town the come from.


**To be the Best**

 **A Pokemon journey**

Chapter 1: A Grand Adventure begins, part 1

It was a calm day, the sun was shining down on the early morning mist while a slight breeze blew through the small rural area of Pallet town, Kanto. Today was a great day, as today was the day that the 10-year old in the town were allowed to go down to Professor. Oaks laboratory and pick out there very own pokemon and start their pokemon. Pud, our hero, was incredibly excited and had barely slept the entire night, he had been having a very hard time deliberating what starter pokemon he would choose from. As he was a child from Pallet, he had a choice of 3 pokemon, the fierce fire-type starter Charmander, the wise water-type starter Squirtle or the loyal grass-type starter Bulbasaur. Pud, after discussing with his friends Sasha and Luna, his childhood friends, he had come to what he felt was a fantastic decision. He sat slumped over his bed, already dressed and packed to go, watching the clock tick-tick-tick away, slowly making it's way to 8am when he could leave for the lab and get his first ever Pokemon. Pud was an average boy, with brown hair, glasses and was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts.

"Pud, time for breakfast, come down and eat sweetie" his mother called from downstairs. While he wasn't very hungry, he guessed trying to eat a little food was better than just sitting here going crazy. "Only 42 minutes, 14 seconds to go" he muttered to himself as he grabbed his bag and went downstairs. As he entered the dining room, he saw his little sister sitting down at the table, clearly still disgruntled about not being allowed to leaver on her journey yet herself, as she sat in front of a huge pile of her favorite chocolate-chip pancakes covered in beedrill honey that their mother had obviously cooked to make her feel better. While she was clearly still not happy, it was doing it's job of keeping her quiet and not consistently yelling about how unfair it was that she couldn't come, she was 8-years old and was definitely mature enough to leave, according to her at least. "Good morning, Alisha" he said as she saw him entering, all he got in return was a dismissive sigh.

"Now come on Alisha, cheer up a little, it's a big day for your brother" his mother said in a soothing tone. Pud made a bowel of cereal as his mother asked "excited?", he smiled "of course… still feeling super nervous though… I just wanna make everyone proud," he said as he sat down. His mother ruffled his hair "No need to worry, of course you will"

Time passed, while the family discussed things and before Pud knew it, it was time to go! Excitedly picking up his bag and starting towards the door he yelled behind him "See you guys outside the lab when I'm leaving," he was heading out the door when he heard his mother ask "wait I forgot to ask, which pokemon are you going to choose?" He looked back over his shoulder with a grin on his face "That's a secret you'll just have to find out later" He answered behind him.

Pud raced across town towards the lab that contained the key to his future journey, almost falling a dozen times along the way but staying upright until he arrived. As he arrived he noticed his two friends, Sasha and Luna standing at the gate, waiting for him to arrive, "Ah geez, I'm the last to arrive," he sighed. He approached his friends, "Sorry I'm late guys, thanks for waiting," he said. "It's ok, we're happy you arrived" Luna replied in her usual quiet, docile tone. Luna was a nice girl, with long blonde hair, pale skin and was wearing a pink shirt and skirt, with her purple eyes. Sasha on the other hand was not so forgiving "GEEZ, PUD!" she snarked, "always making us wait for you". Sasha was the shortest of the 3, with long brown hair, tan skin wearing a black coat over a red shirt and black skirt and blood red eyes. Pud chuckled, Sasha had always been this way but he knew it was her way of being friendly, if she didn't yell at you at least 50 times a day, you couldn't consider her a good friend. "Well, you only arrived a few seconds before him Sash, so really..." Luna had begun to say, before catching a glimpse of Sasha's angered face and nervously stopping, this only made Pud laugh harder.

"Well, well, well, I thought it was you three I heard out here" they heard a male voice say from the lab doors. The trio looked up towards the lab doors, and saw him standing there, Professor. Gary Oak. Gary had taken over has lead Scientist at the lab after his grandfather had retired 8 years ago. Now Gary was head of research here, and was responsible for all the duties that entailed, which included handing out starter pokemon to new pokemon trainers, on their way to starting their pokemon journey.

"Come on up you three, I haven't got all day" Professor Oak said to them. The three climbed up the stairs to the lab doors and followed the professor inside. "Just this way to the room where we keep the pokemon in" he informed them as they walked. A few seconds later they entered the room, and there they were, standing on a table in the middle of the room; charmander, squirtle and bulbasaur.

"Alright you three, which one of you is choosing first" the professor asked them, looking between them. Pud gulped, and replied "I am, I won the game of rock, paper, scissors last night". Pud stepped forward, "Well, I've decided, I choose..."

End of chapter 1

 **Author notes: Hello everyone, this is the first chapter in what I hope to make a long series. I'm not sure what my schedule for uploading will be but I hope to keep it at about once a week for now and I'll see how I go from there. Please let me know what you all think so far.**


End file.
